


A Shadow's Heart

by CrystalAngel_28



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAngel_28/pseuds/CrystalAngel_28
Summary: This is a Shadow Joker x Reader one shot.
Relationships: Shadow Joker x Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	A Shadow's Heart

A Shadow's Heart

Shadow Joker x Reader

You are a member of the Phantom Thieves trying to clear your name once again as you all were once again being accused of crimes you weren't committing. You had to fight hordes of shadows that were after you all.

Now you also had a new member with you, he awoke to his persona not too long ago. His code name is Wolf. Your code name is StarFlower, represented by the soft blues and the petal like sleeves. Your persona is Glacies, a persona capable of using light and ice type attacks and your weapon are sais, a type of ninja weapon.

"So we have to stop Akane?" you asked.

"Yeah, we need to get her to listen to us." Joker said.

"Let's do this, she's not too far now." Fox said.

You all arrive and she refused to believe that you and your friends were the real Phantom Thieves. She called forth her Phantom Thieves. It was when you saw him. This dark, cocky, shadow version of Joker. He starred at you with his golden eyes and he smirked.

You felt your cheeks heat up as you blushed darkly. The crimson color of your cheeks definitely didn't match your attire. He was supposed to obey Akane but he leapt forward grabbing you, he threw you over his shoulder and smirked at your friends and his "Friends".

"I'm taking this treasure for myself." he said.

"You're supposed to steal their hearts and change them!" the shadow Akane stated. "Listen to me!"

"No thanks, I'm taking my treasure and leaving." he said pulling out his gun pointing it at the shadow Akane. "And you can't stop me~."

He turned around and leapt away holding onto you tightly, you were so stunned you didn't even know how to react. You both were at a spot they had no idea about. This Shadow Joker was making sure the coast was clear. You were curious.

"So, what do you want with me?" you asked.

He pressed two fingers to your lips.

"Shush, wait."

It was quiet but he held up his dagger.

"So, what's your name?" he asked. "And I'm not talking about your code name."

"I-I'm ____________ ______________."

Shadow Joker smiled darkly.

"Suits a treasure like you." he said tapping the flat side of his dagger under your chin. "Now, what I want is obvious. You __________, And I don't want your pesky friends getting in my way of my goal."

"If we get rid of these world's though you won't continue to exist." you said.

He grabbed your chin with not an ounce of concern. Still looking as cocky as before.

"Then let's find a way to make me real." he said. "I want to go where you go."

He didn't let go of your chin, his grip was strong. But you didn't struggle or try to pull away. Shadow Joker leaned in giving you a kiss. He pulled away.

"Well now, let's get moving." he said. "After all, it won't take long for them to find us if we stay here. We don't want that now do we?"

He takes your hand leading you away from the area. Any shadow that got in his way he blasted, any shadow that dared to try and hurt you were met with his dagger at their throat.

"If you harm my treasure, I will obliterate you. I don't care who you are." he said to the shadow.

The shadow would instantly retreat as he continued taking you with him to find a way to make him real. It was now obvious you belong to him and he will harm anyone who tries taking you from him. You both arrived at the abandoned laboratory prison.

"Let's see what we can find here." he said. "You've been quiet ___________, something on your mind?"

"I'm just worried about my friends."

He waved his hand with a grin.

"Don't worry about them. We'll head back once I am real." he said. "Don't worry, I won't kill anyone, I'll just beat them up if they try to get between us."

You nodded and started to help him look through papers. There was an answer, he had to get a persona from the original. So the real Joker would have to get him a persona but when you tell him this, he seemed hesitant but eventually agrees. You head back with him. When you both encounter the others, you both were surrounded and Shadow Joker hugs you close to himself.

"You!" he said pointing his dagger at the real Joker. "Give me a persona as my own so that I can become real!"

"Why do you want to become real?" Joker asked.

"To be with my treasure." he said hugging you with one arm.

"......"Fine, I will ask Lavenza." he said. "But there will be ground rules you'll have to follow, such as no killing anyone."

Shadow Joker waves his hand at him.

"Yeah yeah." he said.

You all had to wait for Joker to come back. Shadow Joker was hugging you close staring at the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

"What are we going to call him?" Fox asked.

"Well he's a shadow version of Joker but we should give him a human name." Mona said.

"Still...It's amazing a cognitive shadow disobeyed the one who created him." Makoto said.

"I'm sitting right here you know." he said annoyed.

"Let's just wait for Joker to get back." Ryuji said.

We waited and Joker returned with a gem it was similar to the wishes of people.

"This gem contains what will be your persona. We designed one for you A vampric-dark angel. Your persona's name is what you have to call out when you accept this heart." Joker said.

Shadow Joker took the wish and held it to his chest.

"I call you to me now...Come Shadow!" he yelled.

A blue flame wrapped around him and when it came off you were blushing more. His skin became a dark shade of tan, he still had his yellow eyes and his hair was still orange/red. His persona looked like a vampric-dark angel indeed.

"Now we need to leave the prison and let him stabilize so he's going to feel sleepy and hungry at the same time." Joker said. "We'll tell you our names when we get back."

We went back to the real world and Shadow Joker's clothes matched his personality: black ripped jeans, dark grey boots, mesh net shirt with a dark red jacket, dark red fingerless gloves, a choker collar and dark sunglasses.

You felt like your heart was about to leap out of your chest.

"You look like Ren's twin but we should give you a name." Haru said.

"Just give me his family name and then whatever you feel will fit me." he said.

A few name suggestions he flipped off till you thought of one.

"Why don't we call you Keiko Amamiya?" you suggested. "Keiko means Shadow."

"It's quite literal. He was a shadow cognition." Yusuke said.

"I like it ___________" he said hugging you.

You watched Ryuji grumble a bit and he grinned flipping Ryuji off. You were Keiko's treasure and he wasn't going to share you with anyone. He was now part of the Phantom Thieves, granted a very violent addition. But he could be worse if someone ended up hurting you. He ate the curry Ren cooked and afterwards only slept with you beside him.

"Love you __________." he said grinning.

"Love you too Keiko." you reply as he dozed off.

His name is Keiko Amamiya, his codename is Shadow Joker. You are his treasure and he is a shadow with a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it Blueeccofan. The drawing will take a bit as I need to get my art supplies together.


End file.
